Wild Date
by umbreonblue
Summary: It's Otori's turn to decide where to go on this date. At first, Hoshitani's excited, but when he realizes where they are...well, it gets kinda cute from there.


On the train, which was surprisingly vacant, Hoshitani and Otori were sitting next to each other. It was their day off, so no one would miss them today. "Where are we going?" Hoshitani was very excited, asking for the third time. "Otori, where?"

Flicking his forehead, Otori replies, "I told you. It's a surprise." Hoshitani rubs his forehead in slight pain, then smiles at the other, wide eyes excited. Otori smiles back, running a hand through Hoshitani's hair.

Once they arrived at their stop, they got off the train, Otori leading the way. When they reached their destination, Hoshitani's eyes widened in fear, slightly shivering. "The zoo?" Otori just put on a sly smile. "Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"N-no," Hoshitani lies, trying not to sound scared. He grabs Otori's hand, and they both walk into the zoo.

Otori heard from Nayuki about Hoshitani's 'weakness' with animals, and decided to play that to his advantage while trying to cure his 'weakness' one animal at a time. Thus, taking Hoshitani on a date to the zoo.

At almost every turn (and almost every habitat), Hoshitani was clinging to Otori, either by the hand, or the shirt. Sometimes, even cowering behind him. Otori smirking all the while. Even at the animals Hoshitani called "Cute," he was hiding behind him. The animals they couldn't spot, he just tilted his head at.

The petting zoo was...difficult though. Hoshitani simply wouldn't budge, no matter what Otori tried, so he left it alone.

When they stopped for lunch, Hoshitani was still sticking close to Otori. Looking at Hoshitani, Otori decided to take pity on him. "Hoshitani, are you alright? You look a bit pale."

"Eh? Ah. W-well, I'm actually not very good with animals," Hoshitani admits. Otori rubs the back of his head, "Well, if that's the case, should we go home then?"

"Ehh? You don't have to do that! I-I'm OK, really!" Hoshitani trying not to ruin this date. Otori sighs, "Then, is there somewhere you want to go?"

"W-well, I'm fine with insects so...can we go to the Butterfly House?" Hoshitani asks looking up at Otori with hope in his eyes. "Yeah. We can do that," Otori agrees, giving him a smile.

When they reached the Butterfly House, Hoshitani immediately went inside, Otori simply shaking his head, following behind him.

Once inside, Otori saw Hoshitani among the many butterflies, smiling and laughing as some butterflies land on his body. A smile that he hasn't seen since they got to the zoo.

Smiling back at Hoshitani, he joins in, a few butterflies landing on himself as well. Eventually, they had to get out as too many butterflies were landing on them.

Once out of the Butterfly House, they laugh, and went to the gift shop. There, they both got some souvenirs, a black bear plush and a brown puppy plush, which they gave to each other. After that, they left the zoo holding hands.

On the train ride home, Hoshitani fell asleep clutching his black bear plush in one arm while the other held Otori's hand. Otori holding onto his plush while staring at Hoshitani. Stifling a yawn, he thought, _'He must be tired. It's been a long day. Still, he looks adorable.'_

At their stop, he blew hot air into Hoshitani's ear. Jolting awake, Hoshitani then pouted at Otori, who only smiled, before following him out, plush still in his arm.

Otori grabbed Hoshitani's hand, dragging him along with the plushies, into his room, locking the door behind them. "Itsuki?"

Putting the plushies on the nightstand, he lifts Hoshitani up bridal style, Hoshitani latching onto him instinctively. "Let's sleep here tonight, Yuta." Blushing red, Yuta tries to retort, before yawning. Blinking from sleepiness, he then nods. Itsuki smiles at him, putting him down on the bed.

Getting comfortable, Yuta lays down, Itsuki laying down with him, wrapping his arms around him. Yuta removing the ribbon in Itsuki's hair, letting it fall around him like a halo. They both stay like that for a while. "Did you have fun today, Yuta?" He asks as they both slowly fall asleep. "Yeah, Itsuki." Yuta smiles as he snuggles closer to him, to the warmth of his arms. Itsuki smiles too before kissing his lover's forehead. After a few minutes, they both fall asleep like that.

Bonus:

In the morning, Yuta wakes up to see Itsuki awake, but not moving from the position they're both in. Yawning as he looks up at him, "Good morning." Itsuki smiles contently, "Good morning," before giving his beloved a kiss. Smiling at his lover's antics, Yuta climbs out of Itsuki's arms and out of bed to start his morning routine.

However, Itsuki has other ideas as he grabs his lover's waist, pulling him back into bed. "Five more minutes," he mumbles. Blushing, Yuta tries to climb out again but to no avail, the arms around him simply too strong. Eventually, he gives up, "OK. OK." They stay like that for another hour.


End file.
